I Promise
by AnimeFanGirl453
Summary: It's been 5 years since Chihiro met Haku and her other friends. Although she doesn't remember. But she does remember the feeling and the person that promise her that they will meet again. [One-shot]


**I Promise**

 _ **It's been 5 years since Chihiro met Haku and her other friends. Although she doesn't remember. But she does remember the feeling and someone that promise her that they will meet again.**_

 _ **Chihiro - 10 to 15**_

 _ **Haku - 12 to 17**_

* * *

"Chihiro! Let's hang out today after school. I heard there is this great ramen store." A classmate said.

"Sorry, but today is not good today." Chihiro said fixing her hair.

"Eh again? Come on Chihiro, that's like the fifth time you said that! When are we ever going to hang out together?"

The brown hair girl tied her hair into a pony tail, "What do you mean Ayame? We hang out at school and during the weekend." She said.

"Yeah, but we never hang out together after school." Ayame then notice someone looking at Chihiro. She smirk and nudged her. "Hey Chihiro, looks like Akito is looking at you again."

Chihiro took a small glace and then looked back at her paper that was on her table, "And?"

Ayame sighed, "Really Chihiro? You're not one bit interested? What's wrong with you?" She question.

"I don't know, Ayame. I'm just not interested. It's like someone is already inside my heart." Chihiro said, placing her hand where her heart is. She smiled. "It's like this person is very important..."

Ayame smiled along with her, "Mmm..." She said.

The bell rang and class began. Chihiro looked at the window and wonder who this person is inside her heart. It's almost like she forgot who.

Chihiro, a 15 year old girl who had a adventure 5 years ago. Ever since she visit that strange place, she would always ask her parents if they go there again during the summer. But every time she would enter the tunnel, nothing would happen. She even notice this purple hair tie she had in her hair back then. It wouldn't scare her, but it would make her smile. Lots of questions keep popping in her head.

There's this one question that's bothering her. The name Kohaku River. Whenever she would hear that name, she would always imagine a white guardian dragon.

 _"Don't look back until you pass the tunnel."_

She still remembers those words. They're a bit faint, but she can still hear it. She remember when she turned around right after she went through the tunnel, she felt a bit lost, but felt strong too. It's very strange.

School ended and Chihiro was walking alone. Although she wasn't walking home. There's this secret place only she knows. Near her house, she lives near a small woods place. Deep inside is a open field surrounded by trees. Whenever she looks up, all she sees is the sky. Day or night, it's always beautiful.

She arrived at her place and just lied down. She listen to the wind, closed her eyes and felt the gentle breeze she's given to her.

"Chihiro..." A faint voice said.

She quickly open her eyes and sat up, looking around if anyone was around. She didn't see anyone. She was about to lie down again, until she saw a figure that was about 8 feet away from her.

"H-hello?" Chihiro said loud enough for the figure to hear.

She finally notice it was a person. A boy that looked almost about her age. She stood up.

"Who are you?" She asked while she walked slowly towards the boy.

Now only 5 feet away, she notice the boy smiling at her. Her eyes widen, but she also felt confused. Then the boy ran away.

"Ah! Wait!" Chihiro said and ran after the boy.

While running, she felt as though she did this before. She started to remember something. The same boy was in front of her while she follows. She also remembers she was going to see her parents, but where and why?

When she finally reached the end at the woods, her eyes saw a open field. She smiled and her eyes looked amazed. She notice the boy looking at the field. The boy turned his head to look at her and smiled.

"Do you remember me?" The boy asked.

Chihiro shook her head, "No...but for some reason it feels like I do." She said.

The boy offered his hand. Chihiro walked towards the boy and took his hand. Chihiro looked at field and felt like tearing up. She squeezed the boy hands tighter.

"How's your family Chihiro?" The boy question.

"Oh they're good. My mom and dad..." She looked at him and he looked at her. "...How do you know my name?" She asked.

"I met you when you were very young and then we met again a few years later. You even helped me remember my name." The boy answer.

Chihiro blinked in confusion, "Huh? We met before?" She asked again.

The boy nodded, "Do you remember anything yet?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"Okay, close your eyes." Chihiro listen to the boy and closed her eyes. "Listen to the winds carefully." She listen to wind.

Slowly, memories came filling up her head. She finally remembers. The adventure she had 5 years ago are coming back to her. She smiled at the beautiful memories she had with her friends and-

"Haku..." She said. Slowly, tears fell down on her face. She open her eyes and saw the boy in front of her with a big smile on his face.

"Hi Chihiro. Nice to see you again." He said.

Chihiro bust into tears and hugged her friend tightly. "I can't believe! It's you Haku! I'm so sorry for forgetting you." She said.

Haku hugged her closer, "It's alright...It didn't matter because I knew you would remember..."

"You made your promise! I'm so happy!" Chihiro said.

"Of course I would. I promised you after all." Haku said.

She pulled away from the hugged, but they still held each other closely. "Can you promise me something again?" Chihiro moved closer.

"And what is that?" Haku followed.

"Promise me you will stay by my side?" Chihiro asked, touching her forehead with his.

Haku smiled, "I promise." And touched his lips with the girl he long knew. Tears still rolled down Chihiro face, but she was happy she saw the boy she long loved.

* * *

 **I'm sorry that this was short, but this is the story. I wrote this right after I watched Spirited Away. Yes, it was my first time...I know something is wrong with me haha. Anyway, please forgive for the many mistakes I had in this, but I hope you still enjoyed this one-shot. :) Bye!**


End file.
